The proximity wireless communication serves to perform a wireless communication in a short distance such as several cm or so. For instance, for an entrance and exit in a wicket of a railway station, a payment in a register of a shop or the like, the proximity wireless communication is employed which uses a non-contact IC card and a reader/writer by, for instance, an NFC (Near Field Communication).
As the wireless communication used for an area wider than that of the proximity wireless communication, there is a short range wireless communication such as a wireless LAN. The short range wireless communication achieves the wireless communication in a short range such as several ten cm to several m or so.
In a communication system using the proximity wireless communication or the short range wireless communication, there is a possibility that a plurality of wireless communication devices (including a communication terminal, an IC card or the like) may coexist in an area of a short range, and it is one problem to prevent a wrong connection and a wrong communication between the devices. As an example of such kind of the communication system, Patent Literature 1 discloses a transmission and reception system which communicates only with near-by slaves among a plurality of slaves located in the periphery of a master in a transmission and reception system using the short range wireless communication including Bluetooth (a registered trademark). Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a transmission and reception system which prevents a wrong connection and can assuredly communicate with a desired communication party in a short range communication system by a cash register device and a communication terminal including a Bluetooth (the registered trademark) portable terminal that mutually use the short range wireless communication.
In the proximity wireless communication and the short range wireless communication, a high speed transmission is investigated in order to transmit much information in a short time. For instance, in an IEEE 802.11n standard of the wireless LAN, a microwave band including 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz is used and an MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) and a channel bonding are applied, so that a transmission rate is increased to about several hundred Mbps to achieve a high speed transmission.
Further, for the proximity wireless communication including TransferJet (a registered trademark), the proximity wireless communication is investigated in which a microwave band of 4.5 GHz is used and the transmission rate is increased as high as several hundred Mbps or so. Patent Literature 3 discloses a wireless communication device which controls a wireless communication in accordance with a detected result of a magnetic field so that a consumed power may be suppressed in the wireless communication device including a first wireless communication section using a proximity wireless communication meeting a large capacity transmission including the TransferJet (the registered trademark) and a second wireless communication section using the proximity wireless communication including the NFC through the magnetic field.